


A Birthday Takedown

by iiMistyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Salt, Gen, Lila salt, Salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMistyy/pseuds/iiMistyy
Summary: What better time to takedown a liar than at her own birthday party. Isn’t revenge as sweet as cake?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 770





	A Birthday Takedown

**Author's Note:**

> As today is my own birthday, I wanted to gift you guys with my own subpar writing. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette was done.

She was done with the glares. She was done with the backhanded compliments. She was done with the murmurs when she entered the room. And she was done allowing that Liar to poison her friends.

Thinking back to her last few attempts, Marinette realised that no matter what she tried her efforts would always be fruitless. Lila was able to manipulate any sticky situation she got stuck in and that meant that if Marinette was going to do something it had to be something she could control.

"Of course you guys are all invited to my birthday party. It’s just that with all my volunteer work and injuries, I’m not sure if I have enough time to organise everything." Lila hugged her latest injury as tears trickled down her face. "Sorry to disappoint you all."

And just like that Marinette saw her opening, "I can organise it for you Lila!" She forced a cheerful grin.

"That would be perfect! And this way you can do both your volunteer work and still have an awesome party!" Alya grinned at her ex-best friend. "I knew you would come around eventually girl!"

The whole class turned to look at Lila hopefully, "Well I wouldn’t want to trouble you Marinette, I’m sure you have a lot of commissions coming your way after I helped you with advertising."

Marinette gritted her teeth at the memory. Lila had posted an advertisement which had ruined Marinette’s reputation, forcing her to start a new alias called MDC. 

"As Class President, it’s my duty to put the members of this class first and other extra curricular can wait." She parroted the words Ms Bustier had said to her when she refused to help organise a class picnic which she wasn’t even invited to.

"That’s very nice of you Marinette, I just hope you can organise everything for Sunday. It’s my only free day." Lila smiled but her eyes were filled with fury. 

Marinette cringed at the thought of organising everything in a span of two days but if being Ladybug have taught her anything it’s that she is capable of anything. Including defeating supervillains with a spoon. "I’ll have everything organised by then!" She smiled knowing there was no way Lila could escape this. 

"Then of course Marinette!" She ran up to the pigtailed girl and hugged her tightly. "Whatever your planning it isn’t going to work, I have the whole class wrapped around my finger." She whispered into Marinette’s ear, as she pulled away.

"We’ll see Lila." She murmured to herself as everyone went back to fawning over Lila. "We’ll see." 

When Sunday finally arrived Marinette was exhausted, she managed to organise everything apart from one thing which she needed a bit of assistance for. 

"Hey Rose, I know it’s early in the morning but I was wondering if you could get Prince Ali to FaceTime us during the Party. I just thought Lila would like to see all her friends during her birthday party! If you can’t that’s perfectly fine though. Have a nice day!" 

Perfect the voicemail was sent and the last bit of her plan was into motion. She just needed to hope that everything would fall in place when the time came. But her meticulous planning would make sure that nothing was left to chance. 

"Happy Birthday Lila!" The class cheered as she entered the park.

"I can’t believe how perfect this is. Thank you so much Marinette." She forced another smile in Marinette’s direction.

Marinette only nodded in response as she waited for her plan to commence.

"MARINETTE!" A loud cheerful voice could be heard coming from the other side of the park. "If it isn’t my favourite niece!" 

Lila gulped as she saw THE Jagged Stone make his way to Marinette.

"When you called me yesterday saying that you were throwing a party for one of your little classmates, I had to come." 

Alya looked at Marinette, then Lila, then Marinette again. "What about Lila?"

"Lila?" He looked at Penny with a blank stare. "Do you remember a Lila?"

"Nope." She looked back at him with an expression as equally as blank as his.

"Didn’t she save your cat?"

"Didn’t you write a song about her?”

"What a cat? Penny!" 

"Jagged is allergic to fur and he’s never owned a cat because of those allergies. And the only person he has written a song for was Ladybug." Penny stared suspiciously at this so called Lila.

"I have never met a Lila, yet alone written a song about her. I don’t know if you’re some crazy fan but leave me out of your delusions!" Jagged looked livid. "I’m sorry Marinette but I can’t play music for your party. I’ll make it up to you though, don’t worry!" He stormed off laughing, "Of all things to lie about she said I have a cat! A cat Penny!"

Before Lila had a chance to recover, a FaceTime between Rose and Prince Ali appeared on the projector Marinette brought.

"Hello everyone! Hello Rose!" The prince smiled gleefully.

"Prince Ali, would you mind telling us about the time Lila Rossi came to your Palace during Hero’s Day?" Marinette asked the Prince sweetly.

"Lila Rossi? I don’t recall meeting a Lila Rossi." The Prince’s face was as blank as Jagged’s was. 

Lila now realising what Marinette’s plan was decided this was the perfect time to flee. But before she could escape, Marinette cornered her. "Why don’t you refresh the Prince’s memory Lila, seeing as you definitely did go to Achu. You FaceTimed us from Achu, didn’t you?"

"Achu? LILA ROSSI! When did you go to Achu?" Lila turned around in dread as she was face to face with her mother. 

"Mum? I thought you were at work."

"I was until that friend of yours, Marinette, called me and said how you would love if your mum would go to your birthday party." She smiled at the bluenette. "Now what I didn’t expect to hear is that my daughter is lying to her friends about travelling to foreign countries and meeting Princes."

"Maman let me explain, just not now."

"Not now!" Lila’s mum looked absolutely furious. She grabbed Lila’s wrist and dragged her away. Her mother’s voice could be heard screeching at the liar as they made their way back to their apartment.

"Sorry you had to witness that Prince Ali." Marinette smiled apologetically at the Prince.

"Don’t worry!" He smiled back at her, then looked towards Rose, "It was nice meeting the rest of your friends!"

Rose could only blush in response. 

"Bye Rose and her friends!" The line went dead. Matching the silence in the park which was broken by a scoff from Chloé. "Sabrina, let’s leave. The only reason I came was to watch Lie-la be exposed for the fake she is."

Marinette looked at her flabbergasted classmates faces and smiled, "Who wants some cake?"


End file.
